The Rebound
by DandelionMockingjay
Summary: After a new President is elected to rule over Panem - Katniss suspects something is wrong. When the people she loves most are taken away from her, she will have to deal with the trauma that is to come.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is just basically the introduction to the story and a bit of background information! There are many many more chapters to come so please add to your alerts:) I hope you enjoy it and please let me know what you think by leaving a review! x**

_**I do not own The Hunger Games. There is some content here which was taken from Suzanne Collins' 'Mockingjay' - No copyright intended. **_

* * *

_They play in the Meadow. The dancing girl with the red hair and blue eyes. The boy with blonde curls and grey eyes, struggling to keep up with her on his chubby toddler legs. It took five, ten, fifteen years for me to agree. But Peeta wanted them so badly. When I first felt her stirring inside of me, I was consumed with a terror that felt as old as life itself. Only the joy of holding her in my arms could tame it. Carrying him was a little easier but not much. _

_The questions are just beginning. The arenas have been completely destroyed, the memorials built; there are no more Hunger Games. But they teach about them at school, and the girl knows we played a role in them. The boy will know in a few years._

We called her Iris after the bright eyes that match the flower itself. She has beautiful auburn curly hair, and she looks unique compared all the dark-haired, grey-eyed girls at her school. She is a very selfless, loving child and there is no doubt her personality has evolved from her father. She is very intelligent and has a collection of books that she guards with her life. She tells me that I should read more, and that I will be surprised at how much they can change the way you see things. I guess I just haven't had the time.

Peeta has opened a Bakery in the square and he now works full-time frosting and baking cakes. He spent a lot of time with me at home before opening it; teaching me some simple frosting techniques – which I have now mastered and use regularly to help him out. Our 6 year old boy Hugo also loves to come and help throw around ingredients and I see him being just like his father in the future. He has the same messy blonde hair that bounces up and down when he runs around like a penguin in his shiny green wellies. His eyes are so many different shades of grey, some I didn't even know existed and they are unbelievably beautiful. They are also accompanied by the longest set of eyelashes I have ever seen.

I look at them playing together and I just don't understand how we could have created such perfect, beautiful children. They play in the meadow, singing songs with each other and dancing through the flowers. I sometimes catch a glimpse of Prim inside Iris' eyes and have to sit down for a while to let the memories drown me. I still miss her smile, her beautiful golden hair and her ability to make everybody fall in love with her. I miss Rue and her innocence to the violent and cruel world. I miss Mags, and all the other tributes that came with me into the arena for the Quarter Quell. I especially miss Finnick – his golden hair and sea green eyes, his witty and seductive personality. I miss everyone; I miss them so much that I get a shooting pain in my heart every time I think about them.

Peeta and I still occasionally have the nightmares- the nightmares that cause us to wake up with a sore throat from screaming throughout the night. I desperately hope that the children will never hear us. These moments of weakness rarely occur anymore, and I am so grateful as I don't want to scare them - I have to be strong.

Buttercup; our extremely old cat was impossible to get rid of. He would wait at the doorstep crying for Prim when I eventually let him in and cried with him. Every time I mention her name his ears perk up and I have to comfort him when all hope is lost. I often think about what President Snow said about the Rebels dropping the parachutes and that it was Gale's fault that Prim died. I don't want to believe it, I try so hard not to, but there is something inside me that knows it's true.

Gale is still working in District 2 and I do sometimes see him on the television, surrounded by beautiful young ladies. He has had many partners in the time Peeta and I have been together and I can't help but feel sorry for him. I am so lucky to have Peeta and I have done nothing to deserve him. Some people just aren't as fortunate.

* * *

**So there's just a bit of background information - but stick around for the next chapter for more drama ;) **

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So this chapter was ready to upload so I decided I would do it sooner rather than later! Ok so this is a bit deeper into the story - I hope you enjoy! Please review and follow for more chapters; it really means a lot:)**

**I do not own the Hunger Games**

* * *

District 12 is busy this morning and there are huddles of people rushing towards the square ready for the election. The streets are shiny with rain and they reflect the buildings surrounding us; creating a beautiful scene on the ground. We hurry towards the square to find some shelter, creating ripples in the setting below us as we run.

Today is the day when someone will replace President Oak – who has admittedly done nothing to improve the welfare of our people. He does not have much character either, and I was surprised when his name came out as the most popular choice. He mainly came up with profitless ideas that would really make no difference to the way Panem was run already.

There are only three candidates this year and I don't feel any of them are particularly outstanding. Dulcia Bell says that she aims to unite all the districts as one, by making less of a border between each one and treating them all equally. Her speech was relatively uninspiring and I doubt many people feel that her ideas are necessary. Josua Green says that he is thinking about the future of the children and how he wants to make sure they are guaranteed to get a good job. I do think this is important and he has a clear goal that I'm sure he will achieve. The last candidate is undoubtedly everyone's favourite and goes by the name of Agneta Glass. Her speech was pretentious and completely exaggerated. Her goals are to bring peace – always peace. She has many ways in which she intends to do this but they are not fully explained. There is something about her hawk-like nose and intense green eyes that make me fidgety and uneasy – I know I will not be voting for her.

As we walk into the square I see that huge blue banners with the Capitol logo have been mounted onto the stage. I suddenly get a collection of flashbacks from the day of the reaping. The morning on the hill with Gale, the peacekeepers surrounding the square, the worried look on parents faces, the young children crying, Haymitch falling from his chair, Effie walking up to the microphone, my heart beating faster than ever before, Prim's name being pulled out of the bowl, volunteering to save her life, Peeta being reaped, the horror of what was about to happen. They rush round my head and I have to hold on to Peeta to steady myself. Iris looks up at us and a frown of concern spreads across her pale face. Now she is 12 years old, she is beginning to understand how our past still affects us. Hugo is still as innocent as he was 3 years ago and shows no interest in our history.

There is a huge screen above our heads and the contenders are projected – each giving their pre-recorded arguments on why we should vote for them. Glass is overly passionate about what she is saying and I try to block out her harsh voice. She explains how she thinks Panem needs someone like her to bring ultimate peace. The others are modest, and I respect their ambitions. I especially like Green – who has many conclusive points as to why the future of Panem's children is important and I make a mental note to vote for him.

We stand in line until we reach a booth where we place our votes. When everyone has chosen (all other districts vote before us) a lady in a skin-tight black dress is shown live on the screen. The memories of the reaping overflow.

She begins, "You as a nation have voted fairly and safely for your desired President. Together, you have concluded that your new leader for the foreseeable future will be…" There is an overly-extended pause as she opens a gold envelope containing the name.

"…Miss Agneta Glass." There is a warm round of applause and a few respectable nods from the people around me.

I look up at the live footage of her on the screen and can't help but notice a sharp smirk that creeps out from the sides of her mouth.

* * *

**Hehehee sorry for the cliffhanger;) Please leave a review to let me know what you think!:)**


End file.
